This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our research involves synthesis and characterization of nanoscale inorganic solids and their hybrids with functional bio/organic materials. Currently we are involved in incorporating porphyrin moieties into a block copolymer of poly(3-hexylthiophene) and polyethylene oxide. We've seen energy transfer from steady-state fluorescence measurements, and we would like to support this data with lifetime measurements. Furthermore we would like to get two-photon induced fluorescence spectra, and eventually, measure the (relative ) two-photon absorption cross section of our copolymer. If do two-photon excitation is feasible the copolymer has potential use in bioimaging.